The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name `Duedeluxe`. The new Poinsettia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Poinsettias that are freely branching; flower early; have desirable flower bract and leaf color; and have excellent postproduction longevity. The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as code number E-2 as the male or pollen parent with a proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as code number M-128 as the female or seed parent. `Duedeluxe` was discovered and selected in 1995 by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany. Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.